Imperialdramon Dragon Mode
Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon, and one of the two Mega forms of the Veemon line (the other being UlforceVeedramon) that very few have seen. It has incredible power and abilities, but this makes controlling it difficult and it can become either good or evil. When it fully unleashes its power, it transforms into another form. To distinguish it from its other forms, Imperialdramon is sometimes called Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World 2 Imperialdramon digivolves from Raidramon. The Imperialdramon in this game looks a little bit different. He is missing some of his chest armor and his two back-leg boots. Also, his name was shortened to I-Dramon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Imperialdramon is the last opponent in Flame City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 Any Rookie except Veemon can become Imperialdramon by reaching level 50 with Paildramon. Veemon only needs to be raised to level 40 in order to obtain Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon is also avaliable as two different Digimon cards. One is called Imperialdramon I. It's a red Mega Digimon card With 53/50. The other one is called Imperialdramon II. It's a white Mega Digimon card with 50/55. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon is only seen in Machine Pit in the Core Area on Mechanical Core. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a dragon Digimon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. You can only digivolve into it if you have befriended/have a Chibomon and have 22000 dragon exp. Also available in Transfield. Attacks *'Mega Crusher' (Mega Death): Fires a blast of dark matter from its mouth. The enemy is sucked into the resulting black hole, and is disintegrated to mere particles. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its back. *'Eternal Zeal' *'Splendor Blade': Slashes at its enemies with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on its arm armor. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'X Cannon' *'Twin Missile' *'Battle Stamp' *'Laser Edge' *'Energy Cannon' Variations / Subspecies * BlackImperialdramon * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode / Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an alternate form of Imperialdramon. The Fighter Mode gives Imperialdramon a more human shape. Compared to dragon mode, he has more agility and gains hand to hand combat skills. His fighting power is also tripled. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Though not appearing as himself, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is one of the forms the digimon Metamormon takes. Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves twice, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon World 3 Raise Imperialdramon to level 99. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is also avaliable as a red Mega Digimon card that has 55/55. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon. You can only digivolve into it if you have befriended/have an Imperialdramon. It can also be found at Task Canyon as the strongest wild Digimon Digimon World Championship Imperialdramon will digivolve from Cyberdramon with 16 battles, with 50% won, 50 Dragon AP and 2 egg reverts. Unlike other Digimon Games, Imperialdramon only appears in it's fighter mode Attacks *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. During the final episode of Digimon Adventure 02, his Positron Laser vanished and transformed into a gigantic cannon, using the power of the Digidestined's Digivces. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its arm. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Rising Ray' *'Double Dramon Claw' *'Shining Ray' *'Burst Breath' Variations / Subspecies * BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode * Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is Imperialdramon's most powerful form. He is the wielder of the sacred Omni Sword, and the founder of the Royal Knights. The letters "initialize" (in alphabet version of Digi-Code) are engraved upon the side of the Omni Sword he wields. Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be unlocked after completing the stories of Wormmon and Veemon. Digimon World 3 Have both an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon at Lvl 40. Excluding Five rare Digimon cards, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the most powerful Digimon card. It's a white Mega Digimon card that has 62/70. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He is, also, one of the digimon you fight for a Platinum Rank Tamer. He is alongside Kuramon and Minomon Attacks *'Omni Sword' (Omega Blade): Strikes opponents with the Omega Blade. The Blade may contain data of human positive emotions for an extra ability which can initialize the opponent's configuration data. *'Hyper Prominence': Simultaneously fires from every gunport on its body. *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser on its right arm into its chest and fires a powerful energy wave. *'Imperial Claw': Tears at the opponent with its claws. *'Imperial Kick': From the sky, deals a strong kick. *'Positron Laser': Fires from the energy cannon on its right arm. *'Splendor Blade': Makes the sword of light appear from its arm-claw, and down-slashes at the opponent. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Shakunetsu on Chikara' *'Energy Cannon' *'Shine Slash' *'Royal Slash' Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Category:Super Ultimate Digimon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon